Alice Nettles
Cry to the light of the moon I was born on a full moon. I'm a full psychopath they say. Well screw their tests and college degrees~! I aint crazy. I use to live with my daddy in England but he wouldn't let me get a pet rabbit or have twins or let me slay the evil queen of hearts aka the queen of england. I think she plays card games to win peoples hearts. My dad had an ex wife obsessed with cats. Her one cat was purple she died him so much he became a sick psycho. In my eyes. My father had a mad obsession with hats so i called him the mad hatter, plus he kinda made them for a living. Whenever my wabby got mad ge turned into a psycho wabbit that drank a lot of tea. Everyone has turned into a beautiful figment of my awesome imagination. My dads ex wife also had an obsession with flowers the flowers were perfect and i hated them for it. They reminded me if the bright colored girls that went to my private school all stuck up bitches. They called me names and said I was to old too have imaginary friends. They were real. In my backyard me and all my friends dug a hole to a new place so I didn't have to deal with my dad and his series of weird girlfriends. We'd live together. My dads mad hatter side was much better it's when he's like drinking and letting me do what I want. I brought that side of him with me and Wabby's crazy side shadowed with him just waiting to explode. Oncle the hole is built we spend all our time designing the place, but unfortuantely the Queen of hearts found out about it because we were being too loud and turned most of our perfect world into her fortress. She runs England and my wonderland. Fat, mean, hag~! We are all seperated, now as my dad finds his next wife. She doesn't like me because I'm never around and I'm always blabbering on about my "imagination dreams" I hate her. She sent me away when I was twelve to some crazy place so I could get my brain together. The doctors thought they were helping me. I unlocked a new power, when I'm angry I freeze people. My daddy doesn't even care I froze his wife. He sent me off to a camp in hopes that I'd find other crazies like me. I did but my siblings still thought I was the craziest because of my Wabby. So what if I'm the only one that sees the rabbit and other characters? Whenever there's a full moon I'm even more crazy. I go back to my childhood and everyone knows not to fuck with me on those days. My other friends, beside Wabbit, live in wonderland trying to over throw the queen and Wabbit stays with me and we stay at camp but sometimes visit wonderland on the full moons. You know sometimes people question me about my Wabbit so I have he feels intimidated and turns into psycho Wabbit which makes me have to duel a lot of the camp which makes people hate me, mostly the Ares clan. I've fought almost all of them and I mostly win. Just don't fuck with my Wabby haha. So I live out my days at this camp plotting, fighting, and loving my Wabbit. We freeze people and hope to be picked for quests but my records pretty messed up. My ice Katana gets lonely sometimes though.